Profesora, profesora
by FEGA
Summary: Hinata una sexy profesora y sasuke su muy sexy alumno y vecino... que cosas podran pasar A/U Sasu/Hina... camino a tener lemon
1. La entrevista

etto... este seria mi segundo fic... ui q nervios apesar de q uso los personajes de naruto(a too esto no son mios :( )es una historia "hambientada" en este mundo, no en el de los ninjas

les abiso q contiene lemon!!(BABA) aunq no se si lo pondre en el otro cap en este o en uno posterior...

pokas veces sufro de falta de inspiracion(a menos q no tenga quien lea mis fics... mientras una persona los espere yo le escribo) asi q subire relativamente luego los caps por lo demas sufro de muchas horas libres en la noche, asi q el osio me gana xD!

es un fic sasu/hina... con un pokito de ita/hina...(al q no le guste la pareja q se joda...xD!) naru/hina...(aunq no mucho)

Hinata es una sexy profesora q podria empesar a sentir algo por uno de sus muy sexys alumnos... jejeje

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La entrevista**

**Hinata POV**

Jamas pense que Itachi-kun fera capas de eso, me siento muy ofendida, es que acaso cree que soy una cualquiera. Yo se perfectamente lo que piensa de una chica cuando consigue "eso" de ella, lo se, no por nada llevamos tres años siendo amigos. No se si despues de esto sere capas de verle a la cara.

**FIN HINATA POV**

**FLASH BACK**

Luego de haber ido a un bar junto a su amigo, ambos se encontraban camino al departamento de la pelinegra el cual quedaba a pasos del de su amigo. De pronto el uchiha se abalanzó sobre su amiga, atrapandola contra la pared.

- E..Etto itachi-kun ¿Qué haces? - dijo nerviosa "ah!! que hace...tan cerca de mi..."

- No lo se - Dijo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a besar con pasion a la ojiperla.

Hinata sorprendida por la reaccion de su amigo, se disponia a dar un pequeño grito, por lo q abrio un poco la boca, cosa se la que luego se arrepintio. El uchiha aprobechó eso para meter su juguetona lengua dendro de la boca de ella, dandole el mas apacionado de los besos. Ella solo atino a dejarse llevar por el beso.

- Esto se siente tan bien... ¡Hey! espera... me estoy besando con el chico mas sexy de toda la universidad...¡Pero que demonios! su...su mano esta... subiendo a mis...¡Ah! ¡Esto llega hasta aquí!- penso hinata

En el momento en que el moreno separaba sus lambios para comenzar a besar el cuello de la Hyuga, esta aprobechó para alejarlo de ella y darle una fuerte cachetada.

- N...No vu...vuelvas a Hace...cer e...eso- dijo agitada Hinata.

- Pero sé que lo estabas disfrutando - Dijo con una media sonriza mientras sobaba su mejilla lastimada "que boba es, cualquier mujer rogaria por estar en mis brasos y ella me golpea"

- No es que no lo disfrutara...- Dijo casi en un susurro, meintras jugaba con sus dedos- Es solo que Itachi-kun y yo somos amigos- "Como pude decir que lo disfrute, ahora debo estar totalmente roja"

- Por eso... Seamos algo mas...- Dijo Itachi mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- Itachi-kun sueltame , no quiero, por favor- dijo mientras forsejeaba con su amigo.

- Ven, si sé que mueres porque este en tu cama.

- Itachi Dejame!- Dijo furisa mientras comenzaba a buscar las llaves de su departamento- de Verdad no quiero- dijo mientras notaba que el uchiha se le acercaba. Luego de eso entro a su casa cerrado de un portazo la puerta.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**SASUKE POV**

Mi hermano llego algo enojado, por no decir MUY enojado. Eso es raro cuando viene de alguna cita. Tal vez se siente ofendido por haber encontrado una presa demaciado facil, eso siempre lo enfurede, aunque esta vez esta mas furioso que de costumbre. ¿y si nisiquiera consiguió entrar a la cama de la chica? jajaja que lastima me da. En fin merjor duermo, porque mañana tengo una entrevista para entrar a ese estupido colegio.

**FIN SASUKE POV**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

voy a mi primera entrevista de trabajo como profesora en la preparatotria "konoha"*. no se como me decidi por esta carrera, siendo que era tan timida. Pero mirenme ahora toda una profesora de literatura. Como agradesco a Neji- oniisan por encargarse de la empresa, puesto que grasias a eso pude seguir mi vocacion. A lo menos por el momento.

Desde que salí de mi departamento, hay un chico muy guapo, de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color, tes blanca, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra; q sigue el mismo camino que yo hasta la parada de buses...¿Es que acaso me sigue? Volteo de vez en cuendo para ver si esta ahí ¡Ah! se dio cuenta que lo miraba... ¡Que pena!

**FIN HINATA POV**

**SASUKE POV**

Itachi m,e obligo a ir a esa jodida entrevista, dijo que era por mi bien, que aquel colegio era uno de los mejores en japon y cosas por el estilo, que nuestros padres estudiaron ahi y que yo debia ir a ese colegio. El caso es que decidi ir por amor a mi trankilidad.

Al salir de mi casa y caminar unos pasos, vi salir a una chicqa muy guapa de uno de los departamentos, llevo un tiempo caminando y ella al parecer va hacia la parada de buses al igual que yo. hay que decir que es muy guapa pero se nota algo preocupada... ¿no sera que cree que la sigo?... demonios me pillo viendole...aunque ella se volteo a verme... ¡Ah! en que estoy pensando.

Que bueno ahi viene el bus mejor me suvo luego para alejarme de ella y dejar de pensar en cosas...oh no... esto es demaciado... subio al mismo bus que yo... en fin da igual

**FIN SASUKE POV**

Ambos chicos subieron al bus. Durante el camino inercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el otro bajaba en la misma parada y luego caminabas hacia el mismo destino. Hinata doblemente nerviosa por el heco de ir a una entevista y por el chico que inconcientemente le acompañaba, que no noto la existencia de un peldaño,con el q tropeso callendo de cara al suelo.

Sasuke escuchó un fuerte sonido, volteo para ver de donde provenia el sonido, encontrandose con la Hyuga tirada en el suelo. se acerco a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse ella timidamente le agradecio.

-** "¡¡Muero!! me vio cuando me cai... pero es muy amable"- **penso la chica Hyuga

- deberías ir con mas cuidado- dijo sasuke sin ninguna exprecion en el rostro.

- Ha... Hai... e...etto...- **"dilo hinata tu puedes" **- co...como... te llamas...

- Sasuke- dijo con una fria exprecion en el rostro- ¿y tú?- **"¿por qué demonios le pregunto el nombre?, ni que me interesara"**

- Hinata... bu...bueno me voy...- dijo comenzando a caminar rapidamente en direccion al establecimiento

- ¿vas al instituto Konoha verdad?- **"¿que estoy haciendo?"**

- Hai - dijo mientras se volteaba

- te acompaño, tambien voy a ese lugar- **"me estoy comportando como un idiota... y eso es malo"**

- bueno- **"¿Sera tambien un profesor? mejor no le pregunto... me da algo de miedo"**

Ambos chicos caminaron en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del instituto donde el chico de ojos color negro pregunto:

- ¿Hasta que piso vas?- dijo con una exprecion fria mientras en su interior pensaba **"me siento tan ridiculo y cursi preguntando cosas así ¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"**

- Hasta e... la oficina del director

- Entonces somos dos, ven vamos- **"me siento tan ridiculo pero es mas fuerte que yo...¿Por qué no simplemente la ignoro como a las demas chicas?"**

Luego de unos minutos de caminata hasta la oficina del director, se encontraban sentados en un pasillo frente a su oficina. pronto un silencio inundó el pasillo y fue hinata quien lo rompió

- e...etto... Sasuke-Kun... - dijo sonrojandose

- no no tengo novia- respondió el sin mirarla **"ya lo sabia era de esas"**

- no pensaba preguntate eso... sino... que... ¿por qué le recomendarón este instituto?- **"¡Aaaahhh! ¡¡¡¿por que me dijo eso?!!!" **

- aps... mi hermano dijo que viniera aquí y que debia entrevistarme con el director

- Etto... Sasuke-kun...

En ese momento se vio interrumpida por un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, de unos treinta y algo años que llamo la atencion del muchacho diciendo

- Adelante Sasuke le esperaba

- **"se conocian... estaba recomendado... eso no vale" **- penso hinata

Dentro de la oficina sasuke y el director le miraba inpaciente.

- Bien Uchiha-san, apesar de ser eredero de uno de los mas grandes empresarios no puedo dejar q evada esta entrevista. ¿Qué es lo que espera de esta institucion?

- bueno yo...

* * *

**HINATA POV**

¡Kya! es mi turno... Sasuke-kun ya salió ¿me esperara?...soy una idiota... por q me esperaria

Entre a la oficina es enorme con muebles q se notan carisimos algunos con libros otros con adornos, el hombre que me hizo entrar se ve muy tranquilo **"¿El hombre?" **¿Qué digo? ¡El director!. en fin me dijo que me sentrara frente a su escritorio. Yo lo hice y me quedé mirandole fijamente esperando que me hiciera alguna pregunta

**FIN HINATA POV**

- Te llamas Hinata Hyuga ¿verdad?

- Hai

- Profesora de literatura, veintidos años, solo la practica sin mas experiencia m...- Dijo el director mirando el curriculum de la chica -Me parece vastante bueno el que no hayas inventado nada en él, eso da a entender que de verdad necesitas este trabajo... ademas te han recomendado muy bien

- **"Neji-Oniisan, ¡Te adoro!" **- Penso la Hyuga

- Digame señorita, ¿tendria problemas en hacer claces a un grupo muy revoltoso de muchachos? ¿Seria capas de corregirlos?

- **"que...que dijo..." "¡¡¡Hinata!!! necesitas el trabajo di que si" **- Penso la Chica - Si, pondre lo mejor de mi

- Entonces... no tengo mas que...

- **"Por favor... que diga que me contrata"**

- Contratarte, empiesas en dos dias más, a las 7 de la mañana debe precentarse - Dijo el director con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - **"Pobre chica no sabe lo que le espera"**

* * *

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

Kya!!!!!

me costo terminar este... me habia quedado en blanco cuando entra sasuke....xD!

espero q este les guste... la verdad este lo pensaba subir primero pero antes termine el otro...

Sepan que alomenos uno de los dos actualizare dourante la semana q viene asi q porfa no me golpeen vale?

Este es principalmente Sasu/Hina y al q no le guste aya el/ella que se pierde la mitad de su vida xD!

Saludos!

Espero reviews sino no lo continuo

si hay flatas de ORTOgrafia no me peguen miren q esta cosa no tiene para correjir, ademas creo q me comi la U y la E de algunos "que´s"

Sayo!


	2. El primer dia de clases

Hola! no estoy atyrasada... es solo que esto marka como q fuera 27 pero es q son las 2

Aqui otro capitulo espero les guste!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Primer dia de clases

**SASUKE POV**

¡Que flojera! ¡No quiero ir! Detesto tanto cambiarne de colegio, tener que hablar con desconocidos, que molesto... pero que se le va a hacer

Mi hermano me dejó en la puerta, para luego irse al trabajo. Le insistí que no lo hiciera, que no era un niño, que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero como es muy terco igual lo hizo. Al entrar al salón todas las chicas me preguntaban por mi hermano, eso es verdaderamente molesto - ¿Que eres de Itachi-Kun?, ¿Eres su hermano?- Eran algunas de las preguntas que me hacian. Una vez temino el inerrogatorio todas las chicas se alejaron dejandome solo en mi aciento. Lo que si mi tranquilidad duró poco, porque un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se sentó junto a mi... me pareció familiar...

- Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me preguntó

- Sasuke Uchiha - Respondí

- Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿Qué edad tienes?

- 16

- yo igual

- ¿Eres nuevo?

- No, llevo dos años en este instituto

- Sabes... tu rostro me parese familiar

- Jajaja... es normal, es por papa, lo mas seguro es que haya sido él el que te entrevistó para entrar aquí

- Aps por eso...

- Te mostrare a los grupos de aquí... ves a esas chicas de allá - Dijo señalando a tres chicas una de pelo rosado, otra peliroja y otra rubia - Son Sakura, Ino y Karin son las "divas" del instiruto, adivina detras de quien andan

- No lo se...

- De mi obvio soy el hijo del director - parecia muy orgulloso de lo que decia

- Aps y que ahy de ellos - Le señale a un grupo de chicos uno de ellos con poleron plomo y gafas negras, otro de piel morena con unas manchas de pintura roja en la cara y otro de tez muy blanca y cabello negro

- A esos ni los mires esos son los freak

- ¿Acaso yo no lo paresco?

- No...

- Aps gracias

- Naruto, el director te llama - le dijo esa chica de pelo rosado ¿Sakura?

- Bueno nos vemos en un rato más

Luego de que naruto se fue me quede nuevamente solo y esos chicos que el llamó Freak´s me miraban de manera rara... no le di mayor importancia solo queria que empesaran las clases.

**FIN SASUKE POV**

De pronto entro una chica de cabello muy largo, tes de color normal, lentes, con un cuaderno y un lapiz en la mano. Se sento dos puestras delante de Sasuke colocando sus cosas en la silla de alado y el cuaderno que traia sobre la mesa que habia ocupado... los niños "Freak" dirijieron su mirada hasta la recien llegada quien sumida en sus penamientos no notaba que era observada... de pronto el chico de apariencia mas "normal" del grupo se acerco a ella y le toco su hombro. Ella dió un pequeño salto mientras se giraba en direccion al Chico.

- Hola... ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó la chica

- Hola me gustaria saber tu nombre, el mio es Sai

- El mio es Airi, mucho gusto

- ¿Te gustaria sentarte junto a nosotros?

- ¡Bueno! - Respondió alegremente

- Hola, mi nombre es Kiba

- El mio es Shino

- Mucho gusto el mio es Airi - Les dijo con una sonrisa

- Veo que te gusta escribir - Dijo Sai con una de sus tipicas sonrisas

- Jeje... seh... he escrito varias cositas pero nunca las termino jeje... ¿y a ustedes que les gusta hacer?

Así continuo el interrogatorio con el que se comenzaron a conocer. Hasta que de pronto Airi miró hacia Sasuke quien se encontraba recostado sobre su pupitre. Airi lentamente se acerco hasta el Uchiha menor, para luego saltar sobre la silla que habia a un lado del morendo diciendo

- ¡Hola! ¿Como te llamas? ¿Qué haces? - Comenzando a picarlo con un dedo

- deja eso... - Dijo el moreno mientras corria la mano de la chica- mi nombre es Sasuke ahora dejame en paz

- Que agresivo... anda dime que haces aqui tan botado... pareces vomito tirado así sobre la mesa

- Tsk ¿Que es lo que quieres?

- Tomate un armonil... solo quiero ser tu amiga ya que estas tan solo y botadito

- ya...

- Ven ven Sasu-Chan vamos a sentarnos ahí

- Pero me dijeron que eran unos freak

- Seguro tu no pareces uno ahi tirado solo sobre tu pupitre.... por lo demas no muerden

- Hola - dijeron los tres chicos

- Hola... - Dijo el moreno mientras les miraba detenidamente

- u... soy la unica niña =3.... siento como si tuviera 4 onii-san

- Quien dijo que yo seria tu hermano mayor....

- Kiba-Kun... -Dijo mirandole con inocencia

- Ok ok

- **"Estos si que son freak... pero no se ven pesados..." **- Pensó Sasuke

- ¿En que piensas Sasu- Oniisan?

- Dos cosas... no me digas "SASU..." y tampoco "Oniisan"

- Demo... yo quiero tener a mis 4 oniisan

- Y yo que pensé que habia un limite para la raresa....

- ¿Ah...?

- Nada, nada... dejame pensarlo si... por el momento dime Sasuke solamente

- Hai...

Suvitamente se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose por la que entró Hinata, para luego posarse frente al pupitre del profesor...**"¿Es que acaso ella era una profesora...pero aun mi profesora?" ** se cuentionaba el moreno hasta que escucho a la chica decir

- Buenos dias alumnos, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga y seré su profesora a cargo. Espero que nos llevemos bien ¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme?

- Gomen Sensei es que estaba en la oficina del director

- Cual es su nombre

- Naruto Uzumaki

- **"¿Es el hijo del director?" **- Bueno vaya a sentarse

- ¡Hai! - Dijo volteandose hacia los puestos en busca de Sasuke

- Ne...ne... Uzumaki-Kun sientate aquí - Dijo Airi señalando un puesto delante de ella al lado de Sasuke, sin notar que todas las mirdas se dirigian hacia ella

- Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? -Dijo el Rubio sentandose frente a la chica

- Mi nombre es Airi

- como dije antes mi nombre es Hinta Hyuuga y seré su profesora a cargo ¿alguien tiene una pregunta para mi antes de que comencemos con la clase?

- Sí ¿De que ramo es? - Pregunto una voz al fondo

- Literatura

- Sensei...¿Usted tiene novio? - Pregunto Airi

- Boba eso no se pregunta - le dijo Kiba

- Jiji respecto a eso no, no tengo

Luego de un largo interrigatorio a la profesora Hyuuga, ella comenzó con su clase, para irse al sonar el timbre

**HINATA POV**

Aquel dia cuando temino mi entrevista espere encontrarme a es chico a fuera pero no estaba, por loque me fui directo a mi casa. El dia anterior a mi entrada al instituto prepare todo paraq que saliera perfecto... a decir verdad esperaba encontrarme con aquel chico, el cual yo pensaba que tambien era un profesor pero ¡No! al entrar a mi salon de clases lo encontre sentado junto a un grupo muy extraño de chicos, mi mundo se cayo... mir pensacmientos rondaron por mi mente, pero lo primero q pense fue **"¡¡¡¡No!!!! ese chico tan sexy... es menor que yo... peor aun, es mi alumno... que decepcion..." **preferi no pensar en eso... por lo que continue con mi clase como si nada, pero al tomar asistencia mi mundo se derrumbo aun mas **"Su apellido es Uchiha... obviamente tiene que ver con itachi... pero ¿Hasta que punto...?" **fue lo primero que pensé, intenté serenarme, al principio me costo mucho pero lo logre, termine mi clase.

Ahora me encuentro en el salón de profesores tomandome un café, mientras espero la proxima hora de clases

**FIN HINATA POV**

**CONTINUARA....**

* * *

**Les gusto?**

******** Se preguntaran qn es Airi... q es ese enjendro medio raro q puse ahi... bueno como hinata ahora es una profe "ruda" nesesitaba un ser humano al extremo de tierno y adorable... creanme q Airi les tiene muchas sorpresas******* **

**Por si no lo han notado me gustan las cosas algo caoticas q se van ordenando de a poco o se ordenan al final de la historia**

**para ls que se preguntan ¿y el Lemon?.... es q acaso creen q Hinata es tan facil para entregarse en dos capitulos.... van a tener que esperar nomas, les guste o no no voy a ponerla como una mujer facil...**

**¿A quienes le he hecho un OCC?**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**a mis 5 lectoras**

**LennaParis: esa era la gracia q lo disfrutaran**

**lain: mi inspiracion aveces se demora pero llega**

**princezzhina-dark: como son tus compañeros? como dije el LEMON ya vendra pero es q no me gusta poner a hinata como una mujer facil**

**Naoko Ichigo: ya dije q no tengo corrector de ORTOgrafia,. creeme q ya llegara el ITA/HINA hohohoh**

**Bella Uchija: q weno q te gusto y bueno aki me tienes actualisando xD!**

**ya mero les subo otro es q estoy algo ocupada con mis astudios...mentira... es q no me habia puesto a escribir este... aunq talvez no tenga mucho tiempo ahora ultimo por q tengo las pruebas coef 2 asiq talves me demore un poko mas de una semana uanq el otro fic ya tiene conti**

**asi q no me golpeen mañana actualiso el otro**

**SALUDOS!**

**Fegita!**


End file.
